The Carnival
by forbidden.apple
Summary: The Carnival has come to Port Angeles! Did Bella just get high of fairy floss? Why is Edward talking to a hula-dancing mole while holding a giant mullet? And why is Emmett crying like a little girl while Roalie is yelling? RT:Edward gets angry...
1. Fairy Floss and Rollercoasters

**Here is THE CARNIVAL! A series of stories about what happens when the Cullens and Bella go to the Carnival at Port Angeles. ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT own any of the twilight characters used in this Fan-Fic because the AMAZINGLY GLORIOUS stephenie Meyer does...**

* * *

**THE CARNIVAL**

"The CARNIVAL?" I shrieked. I absolutely loved the carnival. When I was younger back in Phoenix I used to always beg my mum to take me.

"Yes love, the carnival." answered Edward, amused by my excitement in the idea. He had gathered the whole family –including me- in the living room, to discuss taking us all out on a day trip to the carnival down in Port Angeles.

"Well…?" he asked us.

"I think it's a wonderful idea dear," replied Esme smiling at him and then to her husband.

"I'm so excited!" I said.

"Oh Emmett, You and I can ride the love boats and…" said Rosalie as she drifted off into her own romantic day dreams.

"LOVE BOATS!?" exclaimed Emmett, "Oh come on Rose…"

Then Alice cut in and stopped us from being further engrossed in the couple who had just started a fight in their own little world.

"Oh-my-Jasper!-I-LOVE-the-carnival-oh-I-can-not-wait-to-ride-the-rollercoaster-great-idea-by-the-way-Edward,Jazzy-you-have-to-go-to-the-haunted-house-with-me,Emmett-just-wait-till-you-get-smashed-on-the-dodgems!"She shrieked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Then Jasper joined in and they started jumping together around the house, shrieking and clapping their hands like little school girls. Emmett's bellowing laughter filled the room.

"Okay," said Carlisle, ignoring his children's bizarre behaviour, "shall we go then?"

We all followed him out of the house and into the cars.

"I love the carnival!" I said.

"I was hoping you would say that" said Edward as he softly kissed my forehead.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (Car ride to Port Angeles...XP)**

At the CARNIVAL...

**BPOV**

I felt like a little kid again. The beautiful colours covered almost every inch of the showground. The smell of hot dogs, popcorn and fairy floss filled the air.

"FAIRY FLOSS!" I screamed, and started running to the man with the big yellow afro hat who was holding a paper cone of pink fairy floss. Edward was holding my hand as we ran.

"Bella, please relax!" Edward told me, "We have the whole day ahead of-"

It was too late. Before he could finish his sentence I was eating buckets of fairy floss by the minute, cone after cone. All of a sudden I could see all different colours surrounding me, and everything seemed to go slower then normal, or I was going faster.

"Oh dear…" I heard him mumble.

Before I knew it I was dragging him off to one of the Roller Coasters.

Alice and Jasper were already in line and beckoned us in front of them. A groan came from the crowd as we pushed in.

**JPOV**

"Are you sure you want to go on this dear?" I asked

"Of course I do! Don't worry Jazzy-Wazzy I'll hold your hand through the whole ride!" she replied.

"But that's not what I-" Before I could finish she was dragging me off into one of the seats. Edward and Bella in front of us.

**EPOV**

"Ready love?" I asked.

"YES!" she replied as she bounced around in her seat… I suppose she was still high from the fairy floss.

I was quite interested in roller coasters, though I'd never been in one before. I was told that they moved at extraordinarily fast speeds. I guess this _should_ be enjoyable.

We began to move, Bella sat wide eyed beside me like a little girl. _Was that yet another cone of fairy floss in her hand?_

Alice was sitting beside Jasper holding his hand. His excruciating expression and attempted movement of swiftly snatching back his hand showed that it was quite uncomfortable. Alice just wouldn't let go.

"Sit still Jazzy! It's okay, it won't be that scary!" I heard her say.

"B-But, I don't wan-, I m-mean I don't need you t-, my han-" he whimpered.

"It's okay Jazzy! Trust me it's not scary!"

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Poor _Jazzy_…

We began moving faster and faster until we suddenly fell. It felt…extraordinary! It was unbelievably fast -for a human invention that is. I didn't imagine that it would be faster than I'd expected. After a few more ups and downs we slowed to a stop.

We got off and I helped Bella walk. She couldn't seem to walk straight at all.

"You okay love?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah. Yes I'm fine. I'm EXTRAORDINARY! LET'S GO AGAIN!" The fairy floss started to kick in once again.

"Okay, first let's get you a paper bag, just incase."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review and tell me any ideas you have for rides you want the Cullens and Bella to go on!**


	2. Love Boats

**THE CARNIVAL Part 2 has arrived! LOVE BOATS! Once again ENJOY! **

**I DO NOT own any of the characters in this Fan-Fic because Stephenie Meyer Does...**

* * *

**LOVE BOATS**

**EMPOV**

"Ooohhhhhh do we have to?" I asked.

"YES! We must! We never do enough together things so here's our chance!" she replied.

"Aawww…" I groaned.

We sat in a pink swan with a blue scarf shaped boat with red love seats in the centre.

"Oh Emmy-Wemmy!" she shrieked as she hugged my arm, "Won't this be fun!"

"Yes dear…" I muttered.

We began moving forward through the water, suddenly entering a dark cave lit by candles on the wall. Soft romantic music started to play.

"Isn't this nice!" she said.

I tried to amuse myself with things around me so I decided to take a peek at the couple behind us. DAMN! It was too late. My eyes felt like they were burning. This is the end of me! I'll never be able to see again!

**RPOV**

I knew something was wrong. Small cries came from beside me.

"Emmy-Wemmy??" I asked, "what on earth is the matter?"

He began whimpering, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Oh Emmett Cullen! I ask you to do one simple thing for me. To go on one ride with me, so we can spend time together! And this is how you act? Is it because you don't love me anymore? Is it?" I began yelling furiously,

"All right, so I admit that maybe the Ferrari was a little too much to ask…as may have been the bedroom makeover…and complete wardrobe change, but still! I knew it! You don't love me!"

He started muttering things like _no_ and _look_. I was still confused. Then he started wailing his arms around –one arm that is, the other stayed firmly covering his eyes- pointing behind us.

I quickly glanced in the direction he pointed and finally understood.

"Oh Emmett! Grow up! It's called LOVE!" I said, less furious but more annoyed. If only he was like that, romantic and in love that is.

"B-B-But…It's them, It's our pare-"

"Don't say it! I know who it is!"

He finally stopped whimpering and uncovered his eyes.

"Let's just never speak of this, this _event_ again…" I said quietly as we shrunk into our seats.

* * *

**PLEASE review! All criticism is welcome...**


	3. Tea cups

**Esme and Carlisle look for some quality time. Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight characters used in this Fan-fic.**

* * *

**TEACUPS**

**ESPOV**

The tea cups spun around slowly while revolving around a giant marshmallow, surrounded by fairy floss.

"Honey, let's go on this ride!" I said to my husband.

"Um…dear, I think that's for- uh never mind, lets go."

We sat together in one of the pale yellow tea cups and the ride slowly began. Happy bouncy music started to play. Just as I turned to my husband a surprising shock came over me. A random little girl sat between us licking a giant lollipop and holding a cone of fairy floss. _The girl seemed to remind me of someone…_

"Ummm…hmm" was all I could mumble. He looked at me, noticing my surprised expression.

The little girl just sat there licking her lollipop. An awkward silence surrounded us and I could here the loud licking of the child beside me.

_Do do do do dooo do do dooo do do dooo do do -music in background-_

"Well, wasn't that nice…?" said Carlisle as the ride came to a stop.

"Oh, uh yes…well I suppose." I answered as we walked out of the ride.

"Did you see that little girl sit beside us?" I asked.

His expression became confused.

"What little girl?"

"The little girl! With the giant lollipop!"

"Dear are you feeling alright?"

Just then Edward and Bella came to meet us, Bella holding a bucket of fairy floss and licking a giant lollipop.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Bella dear, did you just scream…?" I asked stunned.

"Ummm no…? Are you feeling okay?"

_What was going on in my head?_ I asked myself bewildered._ I think carnivals are just to much…_

* * *

**This is a weird one. If only you could picture the scene that came to my head: An awkward Esme and Carlisle sitting in a tea cup ride with a little random girl sitting between them, happy bouncy music playing in the background...XD Well anyway, please review my stories!**


	4. Edward and the Mole

**Edward and the Mole...ahhh, Enjoy! I had heaps of fun writing this one.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight chacacters used in this Fan-fic**

* * *

**EDWARD AND THE MOLE**

**BPOV**

"Ooooh, I love this game!" I shrieked as I pointed towards the venue.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It's whack mole! When the moles pop out you whack them with the giant mullet."

"Oh…that sounds interesting."

"C'mon let's play!" I said as I _pulled_ him towards it.

"Roll up, Roll up! Whack the mole and you win one of these three giant plush toys! That's all it takes, just 1 out of 3 hits and you're a WINNER!" said the man in the clown suite.

"Oh look how cute they are!" I said as I pointed to a giant fluffy _lion_.

"I'll have a go," said Edward.

"Alrighty!" and he handed him the giant mullet.

**EPOV**

Lively music began to play as I prepared myself for the game. It shouldn't be that hard, I mean I am a vampire. Our reflexes are much better than-

_-miss-_

"DAMNIT!"

"Oh! Bad luck! Two more goes boy," said the man, suddenly less enthusiastic.

I couldn't believe I just missed it! That damn mole! I'll get you next time. I focused on the five holes before me. You won't get away you little-

_-miss-_

"WHAT THE!"

"Boy not again! Your misses over here isn't gonna be too happy," he laughed.

I glanced over at Bella and she gave me an encouraging smile, though I could see her confused thoughts under it all. I don't know why I can't get that stupid mole! I _have_ to get it! Alright, focus Edward you can-

_-miss-_

"Aarrrgh!!"

"Oooh! Better luck next time boy!"

"Edward," she began, "let's try a dif-"

But before she could finish I handed the clown another 5 dollars.

"Okay boy, let's try again. It wouldn't look good if you lost again, now would it?" he laughed.

_Now I was frustrated. Mole it's just you and me now. Just get ready to DIE! Muahahahahaha…._

"Uh, Edward? You okay?" came Bella's voice from behind. She looked fearful, obviously noticing my evil expression. I tried to relax myse-

_-miss-_

"DAMN YOU MOLE!! GO TO HELL!" I yelled as I kicked the machine.

"Oh I'm so sorry! That was my fault," she pleaded, "I'm distracting you!"

"No Bells, it's okay, I'm fine" I said as I brushed her cheek with my hand.

"Please try not to get angry too much boy, you'll wreck the game!" said the clown.

"Oh be quiet…" I mumbled.

_Hahahahaha_ came an annoying evil laugh.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked.

They looked at me bewildered.

"Hear what?" asked the clown.

"Uh, never mind…" I replied.

_-miss-_

"WHY YOU #&#! LITTLE PIECE OF SH-"

"Edward!" yelled Bella, cutting me off, "Calm down!"

_Yes, calm down. Listen to your missy, hahahaha_ came the annoying voice again.

"Who are YOU!" I asked out loud.

People around me including Bella and the clown stared at me stunned. I ignored them.

_Why I'm the brilliant mole who is taking all your money, hahahaha! C'mon, give me your best shot! You know you want to…_

All of a sudden the mole jumped out of one of the holes, just before I was about to whack it I realised it was wearing a…hula skirt?

_Aloha Oi, Aloha Oi_ it sang as it danced around the holes.

_Eddy-Weddy can't hit a mole,_

_Eddy-Weddy can't hit a mole,_

_Eventhough he is a vampire…_

_He thinks that he's so good_

_He thinks that he's so good,_

_But he can't even hit a mole…_

_What the hell?_ I thought, this definitely was not normal. I couldn't take anymore of this absurd mole. Before it could start the song again I smashed it with my giant mullet.

"YEAH! BEAT THAT CRAZY DANCING MOLE! GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE #&?# &#!" I roared.

"Congratulations, you've scared away all the people! Here's your toy, now get out of here you mad kids," said the now annoyed clown.

We walked away, Bella hugging the fluffy lion toy. I put my arm around her waist.

"Thanks for the toy!" she said to me, "It reminds me of you, being a lion and all…"

"Uh…_anytime_ love," I replied brushing her cheek with my hand, although I hoped not. I had a feeling that hearing _this_ voice definitely was not normal –for me that is.

**BPOV**

Edward was acting so strange! I was going to ask him why but his expression seemed as if he was confused at what just happened himself. _Why on earth was he talking to himself and singing that silly song? _I don't think going to the carnival was such a good idea after all, oh well. I chucked another hand full of fairy floss into my mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Test Your Strength

**Hope you enjoy! Ideas just keep coming to me for this story, there's just so much you can write about when it comes to carnivals!**

**All Twilight characters used in this Fan-fic belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**TEST YOUR STRENGTH**

**RPOV**

"Hey there lad, you want to try your best and test your strength? C'mon, impress the lady!" hollered a man in a Santa suite.

"Umm, aren't you a little out of season?" I asked.

"SURE! YAY! I wanna test my strength! Is it like a game? How do I play? Oooooh is there prizes?" asked Emmett.

"Uh...yes of course there's prizes! The game's quite simple, all you have to do is to hit this red circle with this mullet here as hard as you can." He said, gesturing towards the giant mullet.

"Okay! Give it to me! Stand back Rose."

"Just try not to break the thing you here?" I whispered before he began to smash it to threads.

_Pap_

The indicator went up to five, weak little girl it read.

The Santa laughed out loud and I couldn't help but join him. Was my Emmett just kidding around. I glanced at his face. I guess not, he looked tortured. Were those tears welding up in his eyes?

"Bad luck mate," said the Santa, "Tell you what, have another go."

"Okay…"

Pap

We laughed out loud yet again. The indicator went up to two this time, Baby with a tantrum it read. Even the machine began to express a plain robotic laugh.

"Rose this game's rigged, let's go…" he said.

Just as we were about to leave Edward and Bella arrived.

**EPOV**

"Hey boy, you wanna test your strength?" a man in a Santa suit called out to me. _Why on earth was he wearing that?_ We walked up to him. Emmett and Rosalie were there too, Emmett had his hands on his face. _Was he crying?_

"Uh, how do you play?" asked Bella.

"All you have to do is whack this red circle here and the indicator will show how strong you are." he answered.

That would explain Emmett, I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"What do you hit with?" my love asked.

"A giant mullet!" he said handing it to me.

"NO!" I yelled backing away.

"Edward!" yelled Bella.

"What's wrong with you boy? It's just a giant mullet, geez."_ Oh great, another mad boy, _I heard him think. _He's probably related to the other ones._

"What is wrong with people calling me boy? And I will not play any more games that require giant mullets! I had a bad enough experience with the last time…"

**BPOV**

Just then Alice and Jasper glided along in the midst of Edward's bizarre behaviour. Jasper, sensing the anger, calmed down everyone's mood.

"Hey guys, what's this?" asked Alice.

"Test your strength!" replied Emmett, suddenly recuperated from his sobbing.

"Can I play?" asked Alice.

"Oh sure madam, here you go," he said as he handed over the Mullet –Edward quietly slid further away. It was obvious that the Santa guy was smitten for Alice. Jasper's angry expression proved my hypothesis right.

"Thankyou," she replied.

_BOP_

The indicator reached up to sixty, lumberjack. All of us except Edward, Jasper and of course Alice were astonished.

"We have one strong lady here folks!" called out the Santa, handing her a flatable hammer toy.

I couldn't help but notice Emmett slide into the back with Edward, sobbing once again.

"Piece of cake!" she said triumphantly.

"Good on you babe!" said Jasper.

"Ummm, can I have a go?" I asked.

"Sure why not!" said the Santa, handing me a mullet.

I glanced at Edward, a worried expression filled his face. I gave him a smile to say I was fine.

"This'll be good!" I heard Alice whisper to Rosalie.

I could hardly hold up the mullet but I gave it my best shot.

_BAM Ding Ding Ding_

"And we have a winner!" roared the man as he handed me a giant beaver toy.

I was shaken. Everyone around me except Alice was stunned. I heard her chuckle from behind me.

"Wow Bells," came a friendly familiar -and yet unwanted- voice from behind…

* * *

**Hmmmm...I wonder who this unwanted voice could be. What is going to happen when he joins Bella and the Cullens in their adventures? This whole story: THE CARNIVAL was originally supposed to be a series of one shots but eh, i guess i got just a tad carried away...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
